


Gray

by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction (orphan_account)



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: ”Just watch where your going next time.” Richard said as he picked all the fallen paperwork up.”I can help you know.” Brock smiled.”I don’t need your help.” Richard said.”Nor do I want your help.” He muttered.Before Brock could say anything Richard quickly when through a wall with the paperwork.





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This fanfiction ships Brock and Richard for your information.

It was a busy day for Richard in the Unikingdom. While the gang was having fun playing soccer outside he was busy cleaning the castle and doing the daily paperwork.

A busy day for Richard was a normal day. He even had a list of what he did.

1\. Clean The Castle  
2\. Do Paperwork  
3\. Cook Lunch  
4.Clean The Castle Again  
5\. Cook Dinner.  
6\. Clean The Castle  
7\. Double check the castle for trash  
8\. Go to sleep.

Easier wrote down when actually done. He got all the paperwork and hurried to his room and dumped it on a desk to do it.

”Finally no distractions.” He sighed.

”Hey Richard!” A cheery voice yelled as it busted into his room.

Richard recognize the voice from anywhere. Unikitty’s.

”Yes, Princess?” He sighed.

”We need your help!” Unikitty said as she dragged him outside where there was a soda bottle and Mints.

”We have a tie! We're deciding if the bottle will explode or not if we add Mints! Me and Puppycorn think No while Dr. Fox and Hawkodile think yes!”

”Princess, I'm busy right now. I have tons of paper work to do and I still have to make lunch.” He said.

”Please Richard!” Unikitty said.

”Fine. It will explode. Now I'm going back inside.” He said before going through the floor back to his room.

”Please no more distractions.” He said.

After he was done with the paperwork he headed upstairs where there was a sticky note on the table. He had more paperwork on the table which he caught before reading the sticky note.

”Hey, Richard! It’s me Unikitty! Me, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile are having a sleepover with Master Frown and Brock! Open the door for them when they come if you don't mind.” 

Richard sighed. Then he heard the doorbell ring and rushed to get it.

It was Master Frown and Brock.

”Hey losers! I'm here!” He yelled as he pushed Richard out of the way making him drop his paperwork Brock rushed to helped him but then made Richard. Richard drop the remaining paperwork.

”Sorry!” Brock cried. As he got himself up before helping Richard.

”Just watch where your going next time.” Richard said as he picked all the fallen paperwork up.

”I can help you know.” Brock smiled.

”I don’t need your help.” Richard said.

”Nor do I want your help.” He muttered.

Before Brock could say anything Richard quickly when through a wall with the paperwork.

”Finally peace and quiet.” He sighed before getting back to his paperwork.


End file.
